welcome to the freak show
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: Rex takes his american friends to meet the Hong Kong gang.
1. meet the gang

_A review afterwards would sound nice._

"come on, you'll like them, I promise." Rex told Noah as they landed the (unauthorized) providence jet.

"are you sure Rex? You just told us they're a gang of EVOs. A GANG OF EVOS! the last time we took the girls and met an EVO, it was a homicidal bunny that nearly killed us." Noah complained.

"don't worry, they're fine. They won't attack you for no reason." Rex assured him, then thinks for a minute. "unless they were under mind control or something." this do not remove existing qualms.

They landed three miles away from Hong Kong. "why are we here?" Claire asked. Rex smiles, "you get to meet sqwydd first. He's cool, he told me to meet him here. Hope we're not late." he pulls out his cell and texts him. 'I'm here, where r u?' the response said 'waiting 4 half hour dummy'. Annie snickers behind him. He opens the bay door and Noah exits first, then Claire. As soon as Rex was on the edge Annie remembers to grab her purse. The strap gets caught on the lever. She pulls, the lever moves and so does the door. Rex steps out on thin air and land squarely on his face. "ow..." the door reopens to expel a "sorry!". The door then lands on Rex. "ow, someone help me..." he looks up to see Claire's horrified expression, Noah's helping hand, and sqwydd smirking while taking a picture. He glares and hears another "sorry" from above. Several tugs later with everyone's help Rex got free. "she's fun, let me guess, your date?" sqwydd dripped sarcasm. "no. now, where's the party you told me about?" Rex asked between winces. Sqwydd makes a 'follow me' motion.

The party was held in a series of caves. The music was loud and the performers were awesome. A man who looked like he walked strait out of the 70's nearly jumped for joy when he saw them. "Sqwydd! Where have you been? Your acts is on in three minutes! Oh, you brought more guests! And Rex! How good to see you again!" he pulled Rex into a bear hug and kissed him on each cheek. "you must introduce your friends to me later. Enjoy the party!" he called back as he walked sqwydd down a cave. Rex wiped his face and followed the sounds of the party. They rocked out and watched sqwydd's fire and ink act. It was awesome.

To Rex the party ended too soon, mostly Annie's fault. She tried to play with the fire backstage and started a blaze. The fire department quickly put it out and disbanded everyone. Rex and sqwydd both ran in and pulled out anyone who had gotten trapped. To which they were both congratulated and scolded.

They walked in silence to the jet. Annie was feeling sorry, Claire was trying to comfort, Noah was awed and worried, sqwydd was... something (nobody could tell what), and Rex was suffering from a large ego. "leave the jet here, we can walk three miles or so, unless your skinny American legs can't go that far." sqwydd taunted, getting his desired response. "oh yeah? I can walk that far. How about you guys... and girls?" Noah retorted. He turned to see Rex form his legs into his hover bike thing (I can't remember what it's called). "sorry, I got a ride. See you there!" the girls climbed on and Rex took off. Leaving Noah with a amused green tentacled boy full of sarcasm. "what just happened?" he wondered as Rex crashed in the distance.

Despite his bravado earlier Rex didn't get it there first. Sqwydd arrived at the door of their hangout carrying Noah like a sack of books. Then plopped him down like it too. Circe answered, and let them in. "Noah, right?" she asked. "what's left of me. Ow, my feet." his legs were practically numb. Sqwydd made a comment, in Chinese, to the two other EVO's in the room. The cloth-like boy giggled while the grasshopper girl helped massage his feet. "what did he say?" Noah whimpered. "he was picking on you for not being able to walk this far." she said, rolling her eyes. She smiles at him, "my name's Cricket, that is Tuck, and Circe seems to know you already. Are you one of the friends that Rex said he was bringing?" Noah sharply sucked in some air then nodded. She worked quietly for a few minutes before a soft knock came to the door. Before it fell down on Tuck, who answered it.

Rex and the girls arrived. Rex was limping and leaning on Claire, refusing to let Annie touch him. Rex prayed to who ever could hear him that she didn't accidentally kill all his friends. Annie knocked on the door and started pushing on it as it opened. It came off it's hinges and fell, squishing whomever was opening it. Judging by who he didn't see, it could only be Tuck, thank goodness. The EVO reformed himself and smiled. "do it again." Noah's and the girl's jaws dropped. "what?" he asked. Noah turned to Cricket and whispered, "that's Annie, her nickname is the blond widow." Cricket seemed shocked for a second, then reassured him, "Tuck can handle himself. I'm just worried that sqwydd will get hurt and stubbornly refuse to let me know."

Claire saw Noah getting a massage, by a cute female EVO. She wasn't sure who she was jealous of. She helped Rex to the couch then asked to take her shoes off. Cricket nodded, "I'll do you when I'm done here. What happened to Rex?" Claire removed her second skin as Rex painfully pointed at Annie. Annie asked Tuck if she could use the bathroom. "go ahead." he smiled as Annie disappeared, "she's nice, I like her." everyone except sqwydd stared wide-eyed. "what?"

 _anyone else gonna guess who's getting shipped here?_


	2. is this a date?

_I'm back. Okay, most of you figured it out. Please review._

After Rex's worst wounds were taken care of, (and the door was fixed) everyone decided to eat out. "wow, Chinese food in China tastes the same in America." Annie said, stuffing her face with chicken. "here it's just food." sqwydd mumbled. The only acknowledgment he got was an eye roll from Circe. Tuck smiled at Annie, she smiled back and overshot her plate with her fork. Stabbing Rex's hand as he was reaching for a dumpling. "ow!" he pulled it away and removed the fork. Circe and Tuck jumped in to take care of him. Annie squeezed out to help causing Rex to panic, "no, no, you stay here. I'll be fine Annie." they wandered off. Annie followed anyway, but stood outside the bathroom. "I'm sorry Rex!"

Tuck and Annie sat back in their seats, right next to each other. He pats her on the back, "Rex will be okay, it was just a flesh wound." Sqwydd makes a comment, "yeah, besides, every time you hurt him he has to stay longer to recover. Win win." Rex glares at him as he and Circe move to another bench. Noah was sitting between Claire and Cricket. Most of his attention was on the latter, asking questions. Sqwydd turns to Claire, "so where's Bobo?" she turns, "huh? Oh, uh, he's covering for us at providence." sqwydd nodded then smirked, "jealousy is a bad look for you." she blinks at him, "what?"

"she likes Rex. They all do. Almost."

"oh. Wait, who doesn't?" she looked at Rex. He was exaggerating his pain for Circe.

"the ones who like someone else." he shrugged.

"do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, looking at him like she didn't believe so.

"I've had about five or six over the years." his response got him open-mouthed looks from Rex, Noah, Annie, Claire, and Circe.

Tuck piped up, "last I counted, three. He stole two of them from Rex." Rex's expression changed to one of annoyance, sqwydd shrugged. Tuck happily told of sqwydd's romantic exploits, the ones he knew anyway.

After dinner was over they all watched a horror movie. During the scary parts, Circe clung to Rex, Annie clung to Tuck, Claire clung to Noah, and Cricket held Sqwydd's hand while he slept through the whole thing. Tuck made a funny purring noise, earning a funny look from Noah. After that was over Rex turned to sqwydd, "why were you asleep?" sqwydd yawned, "if I wanted to watch something scary I would stroll through another neighborhood." Annie dropped her purse on the middle of the crosswalk. Tuck reached for it only to be hit with a semi-truck. It drags him for a few seconds then lets go. He walks back and smiles, "got your purse. That was fun, maybe I could do that again." Circe rolled her eyes.

The newcomers agreed to sleep over for the night. They were to tired to walk back to the jet. Everyone got a makeshift bed of spare blankets. Rex slept on half the couch, sqwydd on the other. "night guys, don't let the bed bugs bite." Rex said. Sqwydd jokes, "too late." Rex kicks and gets a fake sounding 'ow' in return.

 _Not the end. More to come. Thnx._


	3. to battle

_Prepare for action, hope you like._

The next morning everyone woke up to the smell of eggs frying. Sqwydd was standing over a small electric stove with his head tentacles pulled into a freaky ponytail. "there's a razor in the bathroom if you wanna get rid of that bed head." he joked. Rex glared through sleep filled eyes. Noah groaned as if he had been sleeping on a rock. Claire dragged herself to the bathroom but had to wait for Tuck. Circe gave her a hairbrush, "here, you need this." Claire whispered a 'thank you'. Annie rubbed her eyes and smiled, "morning! Oh, that smells delicious." she walked over to the food, "what is it?" sqwydd smiles back, "cream of American soup." As Annie's eyes go wide, then frowns, Cricket jabs him with her elbow from her position on the floor cutting peppers.

After everyone finished eating, (and cleaning Annie's disaster) the girls went shopping and the boys hung out at the arcade. Sqwydd was trying to beat the high score (Tuck's) on an old dance machine. Tuck and Noah were battling it out on a old alien game. Rex was booing sqwydd, as revenge, when he got a call from six. "Rex, where are you?" he could barely hear him, "what six?! I can't hear you! I'm hanging out with Noah... and friends. Hang on a minute." he walks out to the back where it was quieter, "yeah six? What's up?"

"where are you?" the stern voice of his mentor asked again. "you know, hanging out." silence, "I'm in Hong Kong. I took Noah and the girls to meet some friends." he could practically hear six's eyebrow raise. "fine, there's been an EVO attack in a small town 15 miles from your current location. It's a level 3, take it down." Rex's head drooped, "yes six, I'll be there soon." he hung up and walked back. Sqwydd had finished his game and was watching Noah sweat, making it worse. He turned to see Rex kick a game. "what crawled up your grill?" Rex sighed, "I have to leave and take out an EVO in the next town." Tuck's head turned on his shoulders and Noah looks at him. Sqwydd smirks, "is she cute?" Noah rolled his eyes then asked, "can we tag along?" Rex thinks it over for a second, "sure. Let's go!" they all ran out the door. Noah catches up to Rex and asks, "should we tell the girls?" "nah, we'll be back before they miss us."

the giant EVO looked like a combination of a snail and a volcano. It was melting the ground as it moved slowly across the town and lava oozed out of its sides. Rex landed the jet a small distance away. The door opened and Rex ran towards it with his smack hands. The monster roared as he punched it. Noah, Tuck, and Sqwydd walked out and leaned on a fence. "how much do you want to bet that he gets squished?" Sqwydd asked Noah. "Rex? five bucks." came the bet. The beast swings it's huge tail at Rex, swatting him into a dumpster. As Rex's head popped out, sqwydd handed Noah cash. They watched as Rex got his butt handed to him several times. "should we help him?" Tuck asked, worried. "give him a minute." sqwydd held him back. Noah was getting worried too. Rex shouts for help before being flattened. The monster swatted him repeatedly, keeping him from getting up. "now!" Sqwydd and Tuck jumped into action. Tuck stretched out his arm and pulled the beast's tail and held it long enough for Sqwydd to grab Rex. Rex moaned, "couldn't you have jumped in sooner?" Noah began checking him over, "you okay? Anything broken? How many fingers am I holding up?" he held up three fingers in his face. Rex sat up and pushed Noah away, "I'm fine." He looks and sees Sqwydd and Tuck looking like they are winning the fight. Sqwydd was jumping from building to building and getting several awesome looking punches and kicks in. Tuck yanked it off balance and even tried to strangle it. Soon Rex realized that neither could touch it for long. He decided to grab it with his smack hands and fly it to the nearest large body of water. "okay buddy, you need to cool down!" he yelled as he dragged it to a fountain. It flopped in the water and hissed. Steam billowed everywhere. Rex reached in and activated his nanites, returning to the beast to normal.

They left in the jet and let Noah fly it. Rex was whimpering in the back seat and tuck was flopped over the passenger seat where sqwydd was acting like he didn't smell like cooked sushi. After a minute Noah looked at sqwydd and made a comment, "you need a shower. You're making me hungry." this earned him a punch in the arm. "ow! Hey, I'm flying here."

the girls finished shopping and went looking for the boys. They're were not at the arcade or the candy store. Cricket feared the worst and checked the hospital. Found them. Noah was the only one not being cared for burns. Claire hugged him, "what happened?" Rex thumb upped him and winced. "we took down a giant EVO a few towns over." Sqwydd mouthed 'we?'. Cricket went into nurse mode and began telling the doctor how to help Tuck. Annie started to play with a pair of scissors but Circe forced her to put them down. She swatted the tray, "I wasn't going to hurt anyone!" and all the tools flew at sqwydd. Annie panicked, "sorry! I didn't mean to!" he yanked them out one by one. "it'll heal."

everybody said goodbye a few hours later. "bye guys! See you again!" Rex clamored on board. "well, this was fun. Maybe you guys can visit us next time? I know this amazing dress shop, we could find a gorgeous date outfit for you cricket." Claire said hugging cricket goodbye.

"you know, you're not bad, for an EVO I mean." Noah said shaking Sqwydd's bandaged hand.

"that's okay, I try my best." he shrugged.

"bye Tuck. I guess I might see you again." Annie said giving tuck a hug. "Want to make it a promise?" Tuck asked holding her face up. She nodded and he kissed her. All of her friends looked shocked. "I've never made it this far on a date. Well, bye tuck!" she ran up the ramp.

Noah starts up the jet and Rex looks at them. "did I miss something?"

 _the end._


End file.
